Brotherhood of 100
The Brotherhood of 100 are an obscure Chaos Warband that was formed during the Moirae Schism from the Iron Hands Chapter's 7th Company in the early years of M35. They were a part of the Iron Hands that were exiled for following this heretical doctrine, and instead of seeking redemption in the eyes of their fellow Iron Hands, they chose to wholeheartedly dedicate themselves to these divergent beliefs. They were eventually declared renegades by the Imperium for making truck with foul xenos and various Chaos Warbands. Choosing to remain apart from their erstwhile brethren, the Brotherhood of 100 continues to operate in isolation, and despite their renegade status, they still believe in the tenets of the Cult Mechanicus and fervently worship the Omnissiah, albeit, in a more corrupt and heretical form. Warband History The Brotherhood of 100 are a small obscure warband that was formed during the Moirae Schism, from one of the Iron Hand Companies that were exiled. This company did not follow the others in their quest of redemption, instead they dedicated themselves wholly to the Moirae Cult, going so far to begin trading with Chaos Warbands and fighting alongside xenos as mercenaries to forward their agenda. Using the powers of Chaos, the Warband managed to find several fragmented Standard Template Constructs which contained bits and pieces of Power Armor, Boltguns and ammo variations long lost to time. With these STC's they dominated the trading market, gaining favours from other warbands, most notably warbands from the Iron Warriors and Thousand Sons gene-lines. With these favors the Warband climbed to the top in its eternal quest to please the Omnissiah. Down the millennia the Warband has came to blows with the Invictors of Mars Space Marine Chapter, being the ones who forced the Brotherhood to join Chaos after their near destruction, several years after its creation. Recently, the Invictors of Mars captured 75% of the STC fragments, creating a great blow towards the Brotherhood's connections, and their ability to sustain themselves. This has led to many warbands to pledge allegiance or promised favors retracting them, which in turn obscured the Warband even more in the endless spec of warbands dedicated to Chaos. As of 120.M42, only 17 small warbands still negotiate with the Brotherhood as their numbers begin to dwindle each year. Notable Campaigns *'Assault of the Red Massacre (Unknown, M35)' - During the first years of the Warband's existence, the Invictors of Mars Chapter continuously harried and harangued the Brotherhood of 100. Unprepared, the Brotherhood Astartes were attacked without warning and sustained heavy losses, dwindling down to just twenty Astartes. However, the Brotherhood wisely retreated in the face of inevitable destruction, losing much of their gear necessary to keep up with the demand of a group of 100 Astartes would need. But endure they did, vowing to make the upstart false believers, pay for their transgressions, and earning their undying enmity that last to this day. *'The Enslavement (Unknown, Late M35)' - After the near-destruction of the Brotherhood during the Assault of the Red Massacre, the Brotherhood had been reduced to a fraction of its former strength. Faced with little recourse, the Brotherhood was forced to swear its allegiance to the Chaos Gods in order to ensure their survival and replenish their loses at a faster rate, through the help of a nearby Hellforge. Effectively, this decision ended up turning the Warband into slaves, forcing them to do the Dark Mechanicum's bidding. But this lopsided alliance would not last, as war eventually broke out between the two factions. Despite their formidable daemon engines and access to deadly hell-forged technology, the Hellforge eventually capitulated and was forced to swear their eternal allegiance to the Brotherhood and donate to the Heretic Astartes all gear requested by them, without fail, or suffer the fate of oblivion. *'Eternal Hunt (Unknown Date, M38-M41)' - The 'Eternal Hunt' is the name of the Chaos campaign conducted by the renegade Brotherhood of 100 in their obsessive quest to track down Standard Template Constructs and lost technology for their own benefit. As staunch adherents of the now-outlawed Moirae Schismatics, the Brotherhood of 100 followed the heretikal beliefs that they could discern predictive Gematric patterns within the micro-fluctuations of the Astronomican itself. They believed that it was possible to discern a series of predictive patterns within these fluctuations and that they contained the word of the Omnissiah/God-Emperor Himself, from which the skein of future history and humanity's destiny could be read. In M38, after several millennia of intense study, several orders were interpreted as the Omnissiah's demands began, indicating to the Brotherhood of the locations where potential STC fragments could be found. The Brotherhood's so-called 'Eternal Hunt' began in earnest, an obsessive quest that would last three millennia. In that time, twenty fragments would be found. Unfortunately, half of these fragments would be lost after several brutal attacks by the Brotherhood's hated enemy - the Invictors of Mars Space Marine Chapter. The Invictors managed to capture half of the Warband's ill-gotten stock and brought them back into the Imperial fold. Warband Home-World The Warband does not posses a Home-World, instead being a fleet-based group that also act as Soldiers for Hire by nearby Warbands and emissaries for Hellforges that wish to transport gear across the Segmentums. Due to the Brotherhood being stuck upon 1 Rrvamped strike cruiser, the Marines of the Warband find it as their home, and would do anything to protect it, even at the cost of their own lives. Organization Command Ranks *War Leader *Captain Junior Ranks *Sergeant Line Ranks *Battle Brother *Scout Headquarters Warband Structure Warband Beliefs The Warband believes that they are the only ones who could accomplish the act of speaking directly to the Omnissiah through their teachings gathered from the Moirae Cult back in M35 before the Warband was founded. The Brotherhood does not care about the other gods such as the Gods of Chaos, considering them as nothing but pawns in their quest to satisfy the needs of the Omnissiah, no matter the request. A Battle brother who had to be granted the gift of a chaos god does not do it of his own volition, instead being tasked by the Warbands chaplain to become tainted by chaos for the sole purpose to keep that gods favor if the need arises for the Astartes to need a miracle upon the battlefield, be it salvation from destruction or a way to crush their foes. Warband Culture The Culture of the Warband is solely dedicated to reviving the lost Moirae Cult that split the Mechanicus and Iron Hands successors after it became a known to the larger Imperium. Though as the years proggressed the Warband slowly added their own additions such as the Change of the Omnissiahs favored number from 12 to 100 after the original number of Marines that made a vow to some day resurrect it. Recruitment Process The Warband recruits only from locations where they previously transformed the populace into occultists of the Moirae Cult, Taking the most intelligent and devoted children first, then picking the scraps after the higher quality recruits begin to dwindle in numbers. Warband Gene-Seed The Gene-seed of the Brotherhood hails from the Iron Hands Legion, The Gene-seed hasn't yet evolved any known mutations since their pledge to Chaos apart from a mental instability regarding the number 100. If this number happens to be bypassed by the Warbands Astarte numbers or number of individuals in their field of view, the Marines act more aggressively and start using more tactics that are high risk but high reward Warband Combat Doctrine The Combat Doctrine of the Brotherhood relies upon the support of the Cultists that accompany them alongside tactics that rely upon the Warbands ability to work efficiently between its squads. Due to each squad being outfitted with different gear and weaponry, the warband is forced to stay packed together in order to cover all areas of combat and minimize loses. Notable Space Marines Warband Fleet The Fleet size of the Brotherhood of 100 is non existent being only comprised of just one Strike Cruiser which was modified by the Warband to fit their needs, The Warband decided that having more ships would be bad for the Warband, Seeing as their tactics revolved around the extensive use of combat through combined forces. The Strike Cruiser, named by the Warband as "Omnissiahs Preacher" was fitted with a small forge to create gear, the STC fragments posses without the need to request aid from a Hellforge. Alongside it, the hull was reinforced by 7 meters of plating thickness wise, With this addition the warband also added several macrocannons in vulnerable spots that would be fatal blows to the ships engine if the cannons werent placed. Warband Relics The Warband posses 5 Stc fragments found inside of the Eye of Terror. The Warband possessed 20 before the Raid of the Invictors of Mars Chapter. The Remaining 5 are kept away hidden upon a deamon world forgot to time, only known to a few small warbands located in nearby zones. STC Fragments: Ammo *Itaro Pattern Astarte Shotgun Ammo - Lost *Itaro Pattern "Meltaic" Boltgun Ammo *Sevastapol "Peacekeeper" Boltgun Ammo - Lost *Harvan "Slaughterer" Boltgun Ammo - Lost Weapon Parts *Sarbath Pattern Boltgun Magazine - Lost *Sarbath Pattern Bolt Pistol Barrel - Lost *Sarbath Pattern Light Dagger Blade - Lost Armor Parts *Aranus Pattern Mark 6 Power Armor Greaves & Gauntlets *Aranus Pattern Mark 6 Power Armor Cuirass & Shoulder Pads *Aranus Pattern Mark 5 Helmet & Belt - Belt Template Corrupted *Jaris Pattern Indomitus Terminator Helmet - Lost *Jaris Pattern Cataphractii Shoulder Pads - Lost *Jaris Pattern Cataphractii Knee Guards - Lost Vehicle Parts *Urkan Pattern Heavy Melta Vehicle Mount Variant - Lost *Sagitarius Rhino Reinforced Frame - Lost Full Schematics *Ora Pattern Guillotine Lasgun - Lost *Varia Pattern Mark 5 Power Armor - Lost *Kara Pattern Mark 8 "Heavy Armor" Version - Lost *Crimsa Pattern Modular Boltgun Case *Crimsa Pattern Plasma Gun - Lost Relations Allies Enemies For some time the Brotherhood began a series of conflicts with other Warbands that attempted to steal what is left from their stash of STC fragments. This number as of 120.M42 is 29, some of which were costumers to the Warband exchanging favors for gear. Warband Appearance The Brotherhood of 100 primarily wear black and boltgun metal battle-plate. The Warband uses the exact same colors to that of the Iron Hands, having minor differences such as the iron fists being painted black, its place taken by boltgun metal colored backpack exhaust ports and blue eye lenses. Their appearance of the Warband is aesthetically similar to that of the Mark V 'pariah' armour worn by Blackshield forces during the Horus Heresy. Witness reports indicate that members of the Brotherhood wear armour that his obviously been field-modified in a variety of ways, sometimes simply to keep it functioning in the isolated conditions under which they operate, but often to improve its performance in some manner. Such modifications go against standardised Mechanicus doctrine and are often in flagrant contradiction of the laws of the Cult of the Machine. As bits and pieces of their armour looks different, this gives them an overall more ad hoc, motley appearance than a standard Astartes, therefore, no two Heretic Astartes looks alike. Helmet Markings Sergeants of the Warband are forced to have their helmets be decorated a boltgun metal stripe to indicate their Rank as the leader of the Squad. Apart from Sergeants, no other Rank Displays any addition of markings to helmet or other parts of the Power Armour. Warband Badge The emblem of the Brotherhood of 100 is that of the Latin numeral "C" (centrum), which represents the number 100, stylized through its binaric aesthetic ((written in binary as 011000011) and identical to that utilised in the binary code of computers, which indicates this warband's devotion to the Omnissiah. Notable Quotes By The Brotherhood of 100 About The Brotherhood of 100 Gallery Note Category:Chaos Space Marines